This project consists of three interrelated and complimentary activities of biomedical computing infrastructure development, research and outreach. The research component focuses on computer based scientific experimentation currently referred to as computational epidenuiology. The goal is to build on our existing strength in the area of epidemiologic modeling and biomedical information management systems. The research will emphasizes integrative computational models for CD4+ lymphocyte populations and HIV viral load interactions so as to examine the effect of intervention (drug) therapies individually and/or in combinations. The objectives are to: a) strengthen and expand the biomedical computing infrastructure for research at Tuskegee University; b) carry out research that combines theoretical and clinical HIV/CD4+ cell population interactions and to use the computational models to evaluate antiretroviral intervention strategies with a focus on African Americans; and, c) provide outreach by creating a Virtual Health Information Resource with a focus on the health of minorities, relying on the Internet and the VAW as the primary- mode for communication and information sharing. The project will proceed in two phases. In Phase I (years 1-2), collaboration and database development will be emphasized. Collaboration with the University of Alabama Medical School, where extensive clinical HIV/AlDS studies are being carried out, Wlill provide access to clinical and molecular laboratory data that will be used in the modeling research.. In Phase H (years 2-5), epidemiologic modeling research based on advanced comp utational methods will be conducted. In both phases, an outreach and infrastructure component to create a Virtual Health Information Resource will be created. It will serve as a core resource to advance biomedical sciences research and education; promote collaborative research; enable access to digital information via the Internet and the WWW and provide computational modeling laboratory for undergraduate and graduate students including those who will be pursuing PhD studies.